Shadowed Paths
by RiverLee
Summary: This is a Twilight Maximum Ride X-over... the twilight stuff is in the story now... it really is a good story... Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a Maximum Ride Twilight Xover… but there is actually nothing from Maximum Ride except for the wings and the place that they are in. The Twilight part of this story doesn't come right away so… if you're a Twilight fan, then hold your horses… Twilight stuff is to come. Please enjoy.**

Prologue

I was surrounded by voices. They were everywhere, but when I turned towards the source, they vanished. Many of the voices were telling me to kill him, others to ignore him. Only one though, said to love him. That one voice must have been enough because the rest of them disappeared and I slipped into the warm caress of darkness.

**A/N sorry that was so short but I have to work on my other stories… I will update soon though.**


	2. Chapter one real chap1

**A/N Here is chapter one. Please enjoy… you will all LOVE chapter two of this story… maybe I'll write Chapter one and Chapter two in the same Doc… Hmmmmm, R&R.**

Chap one

A bright light was shinning in my face and I blinked, trying to return to the darkness. It wouldn't work though because once I woke up, I wasn't able to fall asleep until I did what I was _forced _to do.

I heard the door handle in the room move and I flexed my wings, ready to make a break for it. A male walked in and my breath caught in my throat, my heart skipped a beat and my wings folded against my back. This male came once a week and was gentle to me, unlike the short, ugly females that took care of me most of the time. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it quickly when his eyes flickered from the paper he held to me. I stared at him, awestruck, when he turned his beautiful jade eyes away from me.

I frowned and whispered, "Why did you look away from me? Are you afraid?" I tried to step forward and when something cut into my ankles, I whimpered and stepped back.

His head snapped up at that small sound and his eyes turned black. I hurriedly stepped back again, opening my wings so I could get away from me if he ran towards me.

"I will destroy this awful place that puts such a beautiful creature in so much unnecessary pain," he growled, and I stepped back once more, my wings scrapping the wall behind me. He slowly walked towards me, shaking violently, and when he stood in front of me, he kneeled and took off what had cut into me.

"Thank you," I whispered as he wrapped cloth around the gashes on my ankles.

He looked up at me; his eyes jade once more, and said, "I don't believe I've told you my name, X93R1MNT. I'm David."

"David," I whispered, I couldn't seem to talk normally around him, "my name is Shadow."

His brow crumpled as he said, "Experiments don't have names unless Onyx comes and names them. Who gave you that name?"

I was scared to answer, incase his eyes went black again, but he looked up at me with jade eyes clear of anger. "Um… the ugly females call me Shadow, so I thought that was my name."

"The nuns? They don't disobey Onyx unless there is a good reason for it," David mumbled.

"You continue to say onyx… what is that?" My wings flexed again, soft feathers caressing my body.

"_She_ is the one owns this place. Onyx is the one that did this," he pointed at my wings and ankles before continuing, "and made me… I don't know what she did to me. All I know is that she altered my DNA in some way."

I felt something watching us and looked towards the door. There, staring at us, was a face; the face of a large, silver and black wolf, with sinister looking brown eyes. As I watched, the wolf changed into a female with a black and silver mane tumbling around her shoulders, brown eyes foggy with anger. I whimpered and David's head snapped up and looked at my face, probably seeing fright in my eyes.

He opened his mouth but shut it quickly when the door slammed shut. He stood up suddenly and turned around.

"Onyx," he murmured and knelt before her.

"Stand David, I'm here on important business and not to be praised by you. Now, get out of the way so I can see how much _our_ little girl has grown."

The female pushed David out of the way as she walked towards me. When she stood in front of me, she looked me up and down slowly. I stared at David who was scowling at the female in front of me. When he saw me looking at him he smiled and mouthed _greet her_ to me.

I smiled and said quietly, "Hello Onyx."

Onyx looked me coldly in the eye and hissed, "No one said you could speak."

I opened my mouth but one look at David told me to keep it shut.

"Very good _girl_," Onyx growled, her cold stare pierced me to the bone. She walked around me and paused, standing behind me. I had enough smarts to know not to whimper when she plucked a feather from my wing, although David, who growled at her when he saw the pain in my eyes, was not so smart, for moments later he lay writhing on the floor. My hands flew to my mouth to stifle a cry and it took all my strength to stay where I stood.

When she stood in front of me, she held up a single black feather, its color playing in the light. I saw the color and couldn't help but gasp. _Are my wings really black?_

"Such a pretty color dear," Onyx said, turning on her heel and walking over to where David was standing up. "Isn't it love?" David nodded stiffly and Onyx turned back towards me, "I don't know if I should do this, but I've been receiving a few complaints. The nuns have called you Shadow, have they not?" I nodded and she continued as though I didn't answer, "they say things about a girl who owns a set of black wings and her eyes were gray and clear, they say that she is soon to be of age and they complain that she does not yet have a name." she paused and looked at me again before continuing, "They call her Shadow behind my back, but I agree the name certainly fits her. Your name is Shadow from now until I disown you… David, finish your duty then visit me in my chamber."

David nodded and as she passed him on her way to the door she wrested a hand on his shoulder. I saw him stiffen at her touch and he didn't relax until she was closer to the door.

Falling on her hands and knees she started to shake. A wave of silver and black fur appeared on in a wave, stretching from her head to her tail, covering every inch of flesh. I heard bones pop as they grew and readjusted themselves and watched as her face elongated into the muzzle of a wolf. She turned towards me, a wolf once more, before padding towards the door. She stood on her hind legs and brought a front paw down on the handle. The door swung open and she disappeared into the darkness beyond.

David quietly walked over to the door behind her and closed it when the sound of claws clicking against linoleum dissipated. He stood there for a moment, breathing deeply, before turning towards me.

"Come on Shadow, you have to go eat something."

"Okay, do you know what there is?" I asked him carefully.

"I'm not sure, but let's go find out," he said more to himself than to me.

I started walking towards the door but then remembered the feather. I padded over to where it was and picked it up off of the floor. It felt coarse as I twirled it in my hands and when the light caught it a certain way it looked purple.

"Wow," I whispered, "David, I need to get new clothes," I looked up to see him standing in front of me, not even a feathers length away.

"No, we need to get away from here," he whispered urgently.

"What do you mean? Where is there to go?"

"Turn around and look out that window," he pointed to something behind me. I turned around and he leaned closer to me to whisper, "You may have to fly." I would have spun around, if I wasn't frozen in shock.

I nodded slowly and stepped away from him. I unfolded my wings carefully, so I wouldn't hit him, and heard him gasp.

"Rose," he whispered so softly I wasn't sure if he said it.

I ignored the sound; _I'll have to ask him about it later_, and pushed off against the ground, flapping my wings. Once I reached the height of the ledge of the window I grasped it and pulled myself up.

I looked out the window, blocked by metal bars, and knew instantly what David had been talking about. There was a green mass outside the window, lower than the building, but not by much. I saw creatures flying through the sky and wondered what that freedom was like, wondered what the wind would feel like after rustling through my feathers.

I jumped off the ledge and did a perfect back flip before landing perfectly in front of David.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked coolly and happily, looking at him with a grin.

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed that and the more people that review the faster I'll update.**


	3. Chapter two

**A/N This is the glorious chapter two for this story… if I don't update this for a while it's cause I have SOOOO much to do. Sarra Elizabeth, Onyx kinda changed her own DNA but things before the life of a wolf kinda… you'll find out soon enough; Shadow has quite a few 'special talents'… although she won't know till she escapes… IF she escapes... which, as you may guess, she will… there is kinda a whole story not part of this story that made me decide on her name. Enjoy… but read with caution…**

Chapter Two

"Did I say I had a plan?" he snapped and I stepped back. "I'm sorry Shadow," his hand twitched as if he wanted to comfort or reassure me that he was truly sorry.

I stepped forward to close the gap between us and my fingers twined with his as I murmured, "Don't worry… I know you'll thing of something."

I stepped away slowly, letting go of his hand, but he followed me. His arm snaked around my waist and he tilted his head towards mine as he bent over. Our mouths connected, a warm shock coursed through my veins and I wondered what I was supposed to do.

_It will come to you, just relax and trust me_, David's mental voice carried so much force that I gasped.

_I trust you with my life,_ I thought, knowing he could hear me, and kissed him back.

The kiss was urgent, as though we only had moments to live; which, in our case, could have been as true as the concrete walls around us. He had started to pull away from me, but I followed his movement and returned the favor, kissing him slowly, urging this moment to last. When we finally broke apart, I was panting and his eyes were full of unconditional love.

"We can't let anyone know how we feel about each other… especially Onyx," he sighed, then lowered his head, so I couldn't see his eyes, and voice so I could barely hear him, "I'd thought I lost you forever."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Hm?" he looked at me, tears slowly forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry David, please don't cry," I whispered, my hand reaching out to catch a tear as it fell.

In the single tear, an image formed; it was the image of an extremely young girl, maybe three or four in age. The girl's black hair was long and sleek and pooled around her shoulders as she lay on the ground, staring at the sky and pointing at the clouds. Every once and a while, she would watch a bird fly across the sky to land in a tree. She said something, before turning her head towards a young boy, a year or two older than she, and her gray eyes searched his face for a response.

His bronze hair was tussled and stuck out in places, and his eyes were closed. The little girl sat up, put the maddest face on as she could, propped her hands on her hips and growled. When the boy didn't move, she put her hands on the ground, waggled her bum, and pounced on him, her hands landing on his chest and her knees straddling his waist. His eyes fluttered open and they were the most shocking shade of jade green. He rolled over and pinned the screaming girl down.

A voice behind me yelled, "Jake and Rose! Stop that nonsense instantly."

The vision blurred, disappearing completely from the tear, but before it had, the scene had finished. The young boy with the stunning eyes had bent over and kissed the dark haired girl. The tear slipped out of my hand and onto the floor as memories flooded my mind. Memories of my mother and father, my sister with chocolate brown eyes, my friend with eyes the color of jade; picking blackberries and strawberries with my family; my name; the lancing pain in my bones as they became hollow and my screams as wings grew slowly from my back.

"My name was Rose," I whispered slowly, "I was taken from my family and from my fiancée. You were there with me… all the time; you told me you loved me… even though I was engaged, even if it was against my own will. What happened to me?" I turned to David, who stood staring at the floor with a blank expression on his face. "David, look at me! Tell me what happened to me that made me come here!"

He looked up at me slowly and said after another moment, "Your sister betrayed us."


	4. Chapter three

**A/N Here is chapter three of Shadowed Paths, and as you may have guessed Shadow will be extremely upset with the information that was told to her by her love, David, and she will, of course, ask for more information and delve into the factor of where… whoops, whole plot almost out the window with simple words. I also don't own Maximum Ride, Twilight or any Twilight/Max Ride characters that are in the story... maybe there'll be people from other books that I read… keep your eyes open and reply if you noticed. Ha-ha, I'll actually start the chapter and stop rambling now.**

The room was completely silent, so silent that I could almost believe I was hearing a soft chirping noise.

"What do you mean she betrayed _us?_" I asked David wondering _Was there even an us?_

"Your sister, Carlie, told your fiancée that there was something between us when there shouldn't have been," David replied as he opened the door. "We'll talk on our way to the Hall."

"Before we go, who was my fiancée?" I asked, suddenly curious about my past life, not that I wasn't all for the wings and other things that came with them.

"Not me," David muttered to himself before saying louder, "his name was Seth Clearwater. Now let's get out of here."

I followed him out the door and walked beside him, holding his hand. We walked down a long hallway with doors every few yards. I looked through the window of one of the doors and saw a boy with black hair. He had a small yellow puppy on his bed and a bow in his hand as he walked over to a target at the other side of the room, where an arrow lay on the floor in front of it.

"Who's that?" I asked David, pointing to the 5 foot 8 inch tall boy in the room, "I've never seen him before,"

David looked through the window before looking back at me, "His name is Stark; he must be practicing for a competition." David opened the door and gestured for me to go in. The puppy looked up from its nap and wagged its tail at me. "Stark!" David hollered.

The boy looked up and I saw blood red markings on his face; a filled in crescent moon was in the center of his forehead with broken arrows on either side. He walked towards us smiling.

"David," he said gruffly, "what can I do for you and…"

"Shadow," I spoke up, "It's nice to meet you Stark. Do you mind telling me what you're doing?"

"I'm practicing for an archery competition. Would you like to watch?" he asked, looking me up and down carefully.

I opened my mouth to speak, but David beat me to the punch. "Shadow was just curious; we really need to get to the cafeteria. I'll see you later Stark."

"If you wait a moment Duchess and I will come with you," Stark said, staring steely at David.

"Of course we'll wait for you two. I wouldn't want to be caught in these hallways alone, even if you have a dog," I shivered involuntarily and whispered to David as Stark walked over to his bed, "Why does he have those marks on his face? I didn't know you could have a dog here."

"You're not allowed a dog because of On- the Constitution. He doesn't like to talk too much about the marks or his past life, so don't bug him."

Stark walked back up to us, Duchess in tow. He opened the door and held it open for us and as I passed him he smiled and winked, I couldn't resist giggling for a moment. The hallway was pretty much the same the rest of the way to the Hall; I looked through the windows in doors and some of the things I saw scared the cracker jacks out of me.

In one room was something that slightly resembled a turtle but it had the face of a boy. In a larger room than mine was a girl that shifted from the form of a girl to the shape of an extremely large black panther as she paced the room.

Then out of nowhere two large wooden doors appeared to the left of us. David stepped ahead of us and held one of the sturdy doors open. I stepped inside the room and automatically walked towards the half of the room designated for experiments when a strong hand snagged my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"What were you doing?" David asked, but breezed on before I could reply, "You're not an experiment anymore; you have a Name."

"Oh," was all I could mutter as we walked towards a table with three open seats.

The first thing that I noticed about the table was how normal everyone there looked. None of them were contorted or gross-looking, they looked like normal high-schoolers eating lunch.

As we settled down, me between David and Stark, one of the boys asked, "Hey David, who's the new chic?"

I blushed slightly, and looked down, while David explained that I was Shadow and that I had just been given a Name by Onyx. Ohs echoed around the table.

I looked up and observed the people sitting at the table. There was a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, muscular looking but cute; the girl next to him was slight and also had blonde hair, but her eyes were like midnight blue in color. On the other side of the boy was another girl, her skin was the color of a mocha-latte, her hair was brown with lighter brown highlights and her eyes were a stunning shade of gold. Next to Stark was a boy with ash blonde hair and eyes that changed from green to blue to brown and every shade in between in seconds. On the other side of David was a female with black hair tipped scarlet and a shocking jade green eye color.

"Is that your sister David?" I whispered to him pointing to the girl next to him.

He looked at the girl and laughed loudly. "No, Shadow. She's not my sister; that's Sage."

The girl looked at me, started laughing with David and waved.

David slowly stopped laughing and said, "She's good at looking like you; she can change the way she looks without buying stuff to do it with. The guy next to Stark, he's Ash. He can-"

"I, Shadow, can make you see things that aren't there. But this place," he made a sweeping gesture, "only wanted me because of that talent; not to change me physically."

I nodded politely and waited for someone else to introduce themselves. The boy across the table from me smiled and said, "I'm Matt. I'm supernaturally strong and fast. Ha, kinda like that guy Emmett from that Twilight series."

I looked at David confused. He whispered in my ear, "I'll get you the book."

"I'm Catherine," the blonde girl next to Matt said quietly, "I can hypnotize people into doing what I want them to do… it works best on men though."

"I am not being forgotten," the other girl next to Matt said, "my name is Shaunee. I have an extremely good Fashion sense and can change into any animal I touch… unfortunately, the only animal DNA here is contaminated with human DNA. Hey, Shadow, what is it that you can do?"

I looked around shyly before standing up. "Well… I- I can fly," I said, unfurling my wings.

"Oh. Oh, wow," Sage whispered after a moment. "I don't think I could grow wings that pretty if I tried."

"Sage, you wouldn't be able to grow wings if you tried," Stark spoke up for the first time since we arrived.

"Those are beautiful wings, Shadow." A voice behind me said.

I turned around really fast and knocked things over with my wings.

"Seth?" I said carefully.


	5. Chapter four

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I am writing 100 one-shots as fast as I can while still making the story good. Here is chapter four of Shadowed Paths.**

Standing in front of me was a tall boy that looked about seventeen, had tussled bronze hair and forest green eyes. He waved politely at the table before looking at me.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," he said, his voice sounding like bells, "but I couldn't help but listen to your conversation. My name is Edward Cullen. You, Shadow, have a fine, strong blockade around your mind."

I looked at Edward and a smile spread to my face. I didn't know this stranger but I liked him already, and I could tell that he liked me… a lot. I don't know why, but I felt drawn to him and I stepped closer to him, reaching my hand out to shake his.

Our skin touched and thee first thing that I noticed was that he was ice cold and really _hard_. The second, more predominant thing, was that I knew what he was thinking, how he felt and his past, before he came here.

He gasped and stepped back. "You remind me of my family; of Bella and Renesme. How Bella had a strong shield around her mind so that I couldn't read it, of how my daughter showed me pictures that she remembered by touching my hand." He paused and looked at me before whispering, "I've found you Bella, don't leave me again."

I looked at David before looking at the sad green eyes of Edward and saying, "I'm sorry Edward, but I'm not Bella. When did you, um, get here?"

"Fifteen or sixteen years ago; after Onyx separated me from my family and friends. My family had a hard time getting along with some of mine and Bella's friends. Except for Renesme, she loved one of Bella's old friends, even though he was a wolf like my friend Seth Clearwater. He's one of the wolves I hung out with, the other being Jacob Black, Nessie's soul mate. Seth had been waiting for a girl to get older so he could marry her. His soul mate was a four year old named Rose Crestheart. She was a beautiful young girl, her eyes were like yours, her hair was as dark as night and Seth loved her.

"Then one day Rose disappeared and Seth was devastated. He wanted to look for her and I couldn't stand to see him like that so I told him that I'd help. We never found her and while we were gone, my family had been killed. Everyone was dead; my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, my wife Bella, my daughter Renesme and my soon-to-be son in-law Jacob."

Edward started shaking violently and David stood up to stand by me and let Edward sit. Edward sat slowly, breathing deeply to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Edward, but there is something I have to tell you," I looked over at David hoping that he'd know what I was about to do and if it was a good idea. He saw me watching him and he nodded. I took a deep breath and continued, "My name used to be Rose, before I was taken here; and David told me that Seth Clearwater was my fiancé, but that all changed when I came here."

When I had finished talking, Edward stood up and started pacing, looking at me hard.

"Yes, you do look like her. Goddess, I don't know how I could have been so blind or deaf as the case may be." He turned on David suddenly, eyes cold and hard, "You could have told me, _Jake_," he hissed the name like it was poison, "you could have told me she was here. We could have gotten out earlier _before _she was altered. But you couldn't be bothered because you LOVE her. You could have saved Seth so much pain if you had just let her stay."

"No, Edward, I couldn't have let her stay; I love her too much and she loves me. You can't change what I've done." David's voice was calm and quiet compared to Edwards fuming.

"What do you mean David? That you couldn't let me stay?" I asked, "You told me that my sister betrayed me"

"Is that what he said?" Edward growled, "He lied to you Shadow. He turned you over to Onyx so that he could have you to himself, so he could break Seth's heart."

"I swear that I didn't do it! There was someone inside your fam-"

"Leah!" David and Edward said together.

"That traitor! She turned us all in! I knew she was a good for nothing mutt," Edward hissed. "She broke her brother's heart with that stunt of her's, all because she hadn't imprinted or anything."

Edward looked around the room, nothing looked different, although we couldn't tell whether or not someone had heard us talking.

David spoke up including the whole table in our conversation, "Listen, we need to talk but we can't do it here. Does anyone here have a key to the whole place?"

"I do but you have to promise to include us all in whatever plans you have, and fill us in on the story," Ash had spoken up and looked pointedly at me.

"Ok," I nodded, "let's get out of here."

**A/N Tada!!! Chapter 4 is up!**


	6. Chapter five

**A/N At last! I'm updating again! Stuck at camp… pretty much alone. Got bored and FINALLY wrote chapter 5… Here it is… enjoy…**

Chapter 5

(David's POV)

Everyone stood up and grabbed their stuff, leaving the uneaten food behind. We headed towards the doors, not walking, but not running either. The doors opened before we got to them and everyone in the room looked up.

Onyx stood in the doorway looking at our group. "If you are smart, you will all go sit down," she directed us.

We turned around and began to walk away when she raised her hand and lifted her finger. "Except you, David." I froze and turned around to look at Onyx. "Come here."

I walked forward, every step against my will, but I still ended up standing in front of her in the few seconds it took to cross the hall.

Onyx looked at me hard, "You never came to my chamber. Come along David, we'll chat as we walk."

I walked out, catching a glimpse of Shadow watching me, her eyes wide, before the doors closed.

"What do you want Onyx," I said as calmly as I could.

"What do I- don't you know silly boy?" She barked, "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what? The rumors? Rumors aren't true," I scoffed.

"But don't all rumors have a smidgen of truth?"

"If that's true then I should have been dead a long time ago." Onyx looked at me with a look that told me to continue. "A while back there was a rumor that you- no, my creator, the person that changed my DNA, implanted a virus that would kill me in 2013. It's 2015, I'm not dead. Rumors are lies."

Onyx considered this, walking quietly beside me, her arm hooked through mine.

"_Have _you heard the new rumor?"

I sighed in defeat and shook my head. "No, I haven't heard the rumor."

"Well," she murmured, "if you haven't heard it maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"If you were going to talk to me about petty things like rumors, you wouldn't have dragged me out of the Hall. What do you really want?

Onyx stopped and turned to face me. "Four things will happen soon. You think I'm oblivious to things, but I'm not. I'm going to give you wings. I also know that you and Shadow are in love. Three, Shadow is my sister. Lastly, I'm getting you out of here."

xXx-xXx

(Shadow's POV)

"Well, _that_ went well."

"Shut it Ash," I growled.

"Hey, don't attack me. I'm just sayin'…" Ash trailed off.

"Sayin' what?"

"Life sucks, then you die," Ash muttered.

"Thanks for putting it bluntly Ash."

He flashed a smile at me as we sat back down. I smiled back.

Stark spoke up then, "There's a back door in here… but it's probably locked." He looked pointedly at Ash.

Ash raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, we'll go out that way. It leads to a courtyard."

I looked at Ash. "A c- courtyard?"

"Yeah, a grassy area with walls around it but open to the- oh."

"Right, open to the sky. A way out."

"Shadow?" Sage asked, "You're the only one with wings. How are the rest of us supposed to get out?"

"Lunch is over," a guard said, walking over to our table, "time to go."

The guard left and continued walking around the room.

"Shaunee, Kathrine and I are going to the library. If you need us look there," Matt said.

I said goodbye to them and turned to look at Sage. She stared at me and her eyes faded from green to grey.

"You look better with green eyes Sage," I said.

"Thanks, but I have to practice," Sage murmured.

"Speaking of practice," Stark said, looking at Ash, "you want to help me?"

"Sure," Ash said. " Bye Sage, Shadow." Edward followed them without a word.

"Hey Sage?" Stark said. Sage looked at him. "Why don't you take Shadow to get clothes?"

"Good idea. Come on Shadow, let's go."

Sage led me out of the hall and in the opposite direction than I came in from. We were walking by a side corridor when I stopped. Sage kept walking until she noticed that I had stopped following her.

"Shadow let's go. There is nothing down there. Just the experiment rooms."

"Hold on Sage. I thought I heard something."

Sure enough, a moment later there was a scream. I raced down the hall, Sage following me asking me to stop. I did… eventually. I was standing outside a door listening to the screams of someone in pain.

I reached out to open the door when I noticed Sage staring through a window. I walked over and looked through. The room was white and pretty much empty except for a table and a person standing in the room by the table. But strapped to the table, that's what appalled me the most, because it was David screaming his eyes open, blank and staring, that was strapped to that table. David who jerked and contorted. And Onyx was controlling it all.

**A/N Ooooo… Cliffie… Muwahahahaha… Gona work on other stories now… wont update til later… enjoy…**


	7. Chapter six

**A/N- So I'm gona update this now… I've had half the chapter written down in my notebook but never got around to typing it :/ sorry… But im updating it now so I hope yall like it.**

Chapter 6

(Shadow POV)

I stood there, dumbfounded, wondering why David was in there and what was happening to him. Then I saw them; the ghost of wings, stretching out of his back. They weren't like my wings though, they looked leathery, like bat wings. My eye was drawn away from them though when David screamed and arched his back.

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to look down the previously empty corridor. Standing down the hallway was a little girl with white-blonde hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She wore what looked like a school uniforn; a white blouse with a pleated navy blue skirt. Her bangs hung over the right half of her face but I could see a glint of silver behind it.

"Leave," she said, pointing back the way we came.

"I can't. I know him," I whispered, afraid Onyx would hear if I talked louder.

"Shadow, who are you talking to?" Sage asked, so I pointed to the girl. "There's no one there Shadow."

"Go away," the girl growled.

"Can't you hear her Sage?" Sage shook her head. I turned back to the girl. "Why can't my friend see or hear you?"

"Get out of here. You'll find out soon. Go!"

I stared at the girl as her form and color faded. Soon the hallway was empty again.

"We should go," Sage whispered, pulling me back the way we came.

I glanced through the window one final time and gasped. Onyx was staring at me over David's unmoving body.

"Shadow?" I looked at Sage, tears forming in the corners of my eyes, "I'm sorry. Come on, let's go get you new clothes."

She put her arm around my shoulders and guided me the way we needed to go and away from the expirementing rooms.

xXx-xXx

By the time we had put my new clothes in my room it was time to go eat dinner. When we got back to the Hall's doors, Onyx paced there, obviously waiting for our arrival.

"Shadow, come with me. Now," Onyx growled before turning on her heel and walking away.

I looked at Sage and shrugged, waving good-bye as I followed Onyx, almost unwillingly. Almost. As we passed the hallway where the expirement rooms were, the little girl appeared, skipping by my side.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked her, careful to keep my voice very low.

"No idea," she said, "but Shadow?" I looked down at her. "Onyx is not what she seems," and with that she vanished.

"Shadow, I'd prefer it if you walked beside me instead of behind me," Onyx said to me.

I walked a little faster until my pace and stride matched hers. I didn't say anything and neither did she. We walked for a while and it seemed that we were going in circles. Onyx finally stopped outside of a wooden door with no window. I looked around and tried to get my bearings. I was about to say something but I remembered to let her speak first.

"I know you saw me in the experimenting room with David earlier. I know this because I saw you and your friend leaving," Onyx said to me.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, remembering the sight of her standing over David's unmoving body.

"Only reconfigured his DNA, allowing his wings to grow and giving him a few, more desired traits," she answered, playing with her keys. "Would you like to see him?"

I nodded and she moved to unlock and open the door, stopping with the key half way turned. She looked at me then and smiled, turning back around to face me.

"Of course, there's a price for all these good deeds I'm doing for you and your gang. A price that I will have to pay in order for you to escape," Onyx purred with a knowing glint in her eye.

My breath stuck in my throat and I swallowed so I could inhale.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

Onyx sighed heavily, "I had this conversation earlier today. I do not feel like having it again. So I'll say it slowly for you. I. Am. Going. To. Help. You. Get. Out. Of. Here. There's no better way to be reunited with my little sister."

Onyx smiled sweetly as I stood there with my mouth agape.

"There's no way that you are my sister," I laughed.

"Uh I can run a DNA test for you but that would take to long. You need to get David moving and you need to gather your group so that you can leave. Here."

Onyx turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. David was laying facedown on a cot that was pushed back into the corner. I rushed past Onyx and knelt on the floor next to him. I reached to touch his wings but stopped, I knew how tender they would be after having them, installed, for lack of a better word. I stood up and spun around, my wings outstretched and twitching.

"What did you do to him!" I screamed. "Why did you hurt him?"

Onyx stood with her back against the door, looking cool, calm and collected. Seeing her standing like that made me even angrier. My wings fluttered a little and I was soon hovering protectively in front of David.

"You don't care about us! You don't care if we live or die! You don't care if we escape or not! You only care about your experiments, not the people you experiment on! How dare you claim to be my sister!" I screeched at Onyx. "Get out," I growled.

Onyx stood still and looked at me smiling.

"Get. OUT!" I screeched, throwing my hands out in front of me and flinging power at Onyx.

She fell on the floor and laughed, more like her old self again, before standing up and leaving, giving me one final smile. Onyx shut and locked the door behind her and I was alone with David. I fell to the floor and cried.

**A/N- Well? That was good right? Lol… review please.**


	8. Chapter seven

**A/N Once again, so sorry for not updating, I've had a lot on my plate… and I had a mind block for the longest time with all my stories :/ oh well… all fixed (I hope)… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7

I looked down at my hands as tears streamed down my face. Power had never done that before. _No, not power,_ I thought to myself,_ energy. That's the only explanation for it all, I think._ I continued to stare at my hands until the flow of tears started to slow. I slowly stood up on my wobbly legs and made my way towards David.

Even after what had happened, he was still knocked out. I couldn't blame him, having bird DNA, or in his case bat DNA, grafted into your own and then having wings grow out of your back… well it hurt, a lot. I was unconscious for two weeks, or so the nuns had said. I rested a hand on his shoulder and shook him. He moaned in his unconscious state but didn't move. I sighed and sat on the cot next to him.

"I told you to leave, you should have listened to me," a cool voice on my left said.

I looked in that direction and a moment later the girl that had appeared to me in the hallway earlier was sitting on the cot next to me, swinging her legs. She looked up at me and smiled, showing two rows of perfect white teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked her, deciding to start simple and ask the more difficult things later.

"Who, me?" I gave her a look and she laughed. "I'm an experiment like you, one that didn't turn out so perfect. I'm an experiment that had to be terminated."

"What can I call you?"

"Hmmmm… I've always liked the name Jubilee, you can call me that," she said, winking.

"Ok Jubilee," I muttered, "why can I see you and no one else can?"

"Well, it's either 'cause I only want you to see me, or 'cause you're a necromancer."

"A necromancer? You mean I can talk to ghosts and raise the dead and all that? This day just gets better and better," I said, looking down at my hands again.

"Yup," Jubilee chirped happily. "You mind gettin' me my rotting corpse back?" I just stared at her and she let out a trill of laughter, "Look at your face! That's hilarious; I would never want a rotting corpse. Being a dead, ghost girl is fun."

I slowly nodded before asking, "Why do you hide the right side of your face?"

Jubilee stared at me. "Wrong question," she said, and with that she disappeared.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, but she didn't reappear.

I let out another, heavier sigh and turned back to David. My conversation with Jubilee must have bothered him, because he was moving around now. He tried to roll over, but I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. He turned his head toward me and opened his eyes. I gasped and leapt away from him as fast as I could. His once beautiful jade eyes were no longer looking up at me. His irises were two different colors; his right eye was a deep, blood red color, his left eye was white, completely white. There was no separation between pupil and iris; there was no separation between his iris and the rest of his eye.

"Shadow," he whispered, reaching for me with his left hand.

I took a step towards him and he sat up. His hands grabbed his head and he closed his eyes, taking in deep, unsteady breaths. When he opened his eyes again, he stood up and lowered his hands, reaching for me with his left hand again. I stepped towards him and reached my own hand out towards him. He grabbed it and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me and stroking my wings and hair. I reached up and wrapped my own arms around his neck, careful not to touch his wings.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

David pulled back a little and looked at me with his new eyes. "Onyx told me that she would get us out of here and that the two of you were sisters. She also told me that she knew we are in love. Shadow, I'm worried about this. What happens if she's lying and turns us over to the Institute?"

"If she does then I'm sure we can get away. I think that they gave us more DNA to help us than they thought they did. First of all, they gave us wings; that's an easy escape route in itself. And I found out that I could talk to ghosts."

"What do you mean, talk to ghosts. You would have to be a-a ne-"

"A Necromancer, I know. But I must be, this girl showed up earlier when I was with Sage, and she didn't hear her or see her; and again just now, before you woke up. Her name is Jubilee and there's something wrong with her face but she wouldn't tell me or show me. Do you know of an experiment that was a young girl and was terminated?"

"No, Shadow I came here not long after you and I didn't know much, I wasn't allowed to take care of the experiments until they could trust me. Shadow, we should go."

I looked around the room and towards the door and nodded, walking towards it. David followed me and when I stopped abruptly he walked into me.

"Shadow, what are you-?"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jubilee yelled, appearing suddenly next to me.

The door swung open and she ran out and turned left. I followed her, grabbing David's hand before running.

"Can you fly yet?" I asked him as I watched Jubilee carefully, following her every move as she ran through the twisting corridors.

"No, my shoulders still hurt from when they first grew. Shadow, why are we running?"

He tried to slow down, but I tugged him forward, still racing after Jubilee. "Jubilee told me that we had to get out of here. Come on David, we have to keep going."

We continued running after Jubilee until she ran through a door. I opened the door and pulled David in before closing it. I spun towards Jubilee who was sitting on a box in the small room.

"What is going on Jubilee?" I asked as I caught my breath.

"There were people coming to look for you, people with guns. Or something like guns. I don't know, I heard them talking about capturing you to do more testing. You need to leave Shadow."

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"Do you remember looking out the window this morning?" David asked. I answered with a nod and he continued, "Past those trees is a town somewhere. We could stay there for a day but then we would have to leave, get further away from here."

Jubilee was nodding as she listened to David talk when she froze suddenly and looked at the door. I turned my head and looked at the handle as it started to turn. My eyes had gotten used to the darkness of the room, and when the door opened I was blinded.

"There you are, Shadow. I see you've met Jubilee," a cool voice said from within the light.

I blinked a few times and when I could see again I gasped.

"Did you miss me?"

**A/N Well? Another cliffhanger, but it'll be good when the next chapter is done. So uh yeah… review please.**


End file.
